kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bronto Burt
(Trophy) |ability=None Bomb (bombs) |category=Regular Enemy |caption = Kirby: Triple Deluxe artwork |point value = 300 |card number = 12 }} Bronto Burt (called Bront Burt in Kirby's Dream Land) are very common enemies in the ''Kirby'' series appearing in almost every Kirby game to date. Bronto Burt doesn't give Kirby a Copy Ability when inhaled. They usually come in groups of 3 to 5, and attack in flocks, usually in a formation such as a zigzag, "V", or a vertical line. Some Bronto Burts will chase after Kirby trying to run into him, some just take off and fly away very fast when Kirby gets near, out of fear. Some stand on ground and then attack or fly straight ahead when Kirby comes too close. Just like Waddle Dee is the most common enemy on the ground, Bronto Burt is the most common enemy in the air. Also like Waddle Dee, most of Bronto Burt's behavior remains the same throughout the series. Physical Appearance Bronto Burts are pink spherical enemies with small, fly-like wings and orange or yellow feet. In their earlier appearances, their ability to fly suggests that they are either insects or birds, and Bronto Burt's trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl confirms that they are birds. They have mouths similar to Kirby's and their eyes usually appear to be scowling. Like other Kirby enemies, they sometimes are found in other colors, too. On the cover of Kirby's Dream Land, they were red, suggesting they were originally supposed to be red. Behavior Bronto Burts usually fly around aimlessly, rarely showing much hostility towards Kirby. However, there are a few Bronto Burts that, when approached, will attempt to ram into whoever is nearby. At other times, Bronto Burts may fly away if one gets close to them. Games Bronto Burt appears in almost every Kirby game with similar attack patterns in each one. ''Kirby's Dream Land Bronto Burts fly in various formations that can be difficult to avoid; especially in later levels where they tend to dart in from off-screen faster than Kirby can react. In Extra Game, they are replaced by the tougher Koozer. Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Bronto Burts are almost the same as in Kirby's Dream Land, but there are now ones that fly after Kirby, chasing him in some areas. They can either be intercepted and defeated before they get to Kirby, or avoided until they give up and fly away. In a few areas, Bronto Burt will suddenly drop out of the sky randomly and may land on Kirby if he is not careful. ''Kirby's Dream Course Bronto Burt is an ally of Kirby during the day who helps him get back on the course if he goes out of bounds. During the night, Bronto Burt is replaced by Flapper. Kirby's Avalanche Bronto Burt is the second opponent in the learning stage. This is the dialogue with him: *'Bronto Burt': ''"Ah HA!!! I have found my next victim!" *'Kirby': "Bronto Burt you bully, the pleasure will be all mine!" *'Bronto Burt': "Shut up and play!" ''Kirby's Block Ball Bronto Burt appears as an enemy in Stages 1 and 10. He flies up and down or back and forth. He drops food when defeated. Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Bronto Burt acts much like how he normally does. In Revenge of the King, Bronto Burt is replaced by the faster and stronger Koozers. Some Bronto Burts land onto the ground and start walking. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Bronto Burts act as they usually do, though some fly at Kirby from the background as he passes. When Kirby lifts Bronto Burt above his head after having inhaled him, he will fly upwards for a few seconds, and then fly back down until Kirby lands. Two Bronto Burts also appear in a mid-boss battle against a giant Sawyer in Stage 1 of Ripple Star. This is Bronto Burt's only appearance without a mouth. Kirby Air Ride Bronto Burts reappear in the game ''Kirby Air Ride. They behave very similar to their past game appearances. Most Bronto Burts just stay airborne in one location, although a few may follow Kirby. They appear in the Kirby Melee stadium and in the Air Ride mode in various levels, most notably Beanstalk Park and Fantasy Meadows. ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Bronto Burt's behavior hasn't changed since ''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Bronto Burt is one of the enemies boss Wiz is able to conjure. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad With the Ghost ability, Kirby is able to possess any Bronto Burt he finds, allowing it to be a partially playable character for a limited period of time. While possessed by Ghost Kirby, Bronto Burt can fly almost anywhere, but is only able to ram into enemies to attack; this can be somewhat helpful, though, for it flies at a moderate pace and is capable of defeating two or three enemies before facing its own demise. Kirby's Epic Yarn Bronto Burts also appear in ''Kirby's Epic Yarn, behaving the same way as past appearances. Some Bronto Burts fly in the air while holding an explosive rocket, and will drop it when Kirby gets near it. Sometimes they carry spear Waddle Dees. When wrapped up into a yarn ball, it gives a single homing projectile when thrown. ''Kirby Mass Attack Bronto Burt cameos in Kirby Brawlball as part of Marx's black hole attack. Bronto Burt also appears as an enemy in Strato Patrol EOS. Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Bronto Burts appear in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. They don't carry any special abilities in this game, but they sometimes follow Kirby. There is a unique type of Bronto Burt encountered only in the fight with Whispy Woods. When Whispy drops apples and enemies from his leaves above Kirby, Bronto Burt may drop. He will slowly flutter down and then begin slowly walking on the ground, much like a Waddle Dee. Additionally, there is a breed of Bronto Burt that exists in Halcandra. Bronto Burt is first introduced in Cookie Country. He also appears in the Sword, Whip, Hi-Jump, Water, and Wing Challenges, and his Halcandran form appears in the Item Challenge. He appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition as well. He appears in the Sword, Parasol, Spark, and Whip Challenges, as well as Magolor Race 3 and EX. His Halcandran form appears in the Normal Challenge, Magolor Race 3, and EX. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' and Kirby: Planet Robobot Bronto Burt's behavior has not changed much from Kirby's Return to Dream Land, though some rush out at Kirby from the background. Some of these enemies hide behind grass in the background, then dart out at Kirby as he passes, similarly to the attack in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. In Royal Road, an insect variant of Bronto Burt is introduced. Bronto Burt also appears as an enemy in the downloadable Kirby Fighters Deluxe. It is found in the Butter Building stage. Often accompanied by others, it will fly at the Kirbys. In Kirby: Planet Robobot, most Bronto Burts have been turned into cyborgs by the Haltmann Works Company. Aside from the Kirby 3D Rumble sub-game, regular Bronto Burts only appear in the Ability Testing Area and a secret room found in Stage 8 of Access Ark. Bronto Burt behaves like it does in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Some of these enemies carry bombs that they drop when Kirby approaches--these bombs yield the Bomb ability when inhaled. ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Bronto Burt appears in this game. Debuting in this game, there are also blue, more aggressive variants of Bronto Burts that home in on Kirby if he is spotted and a more resistant variant called Bronto Knights that can only be defeated by using a Star Dash or Invincibility Candy. Kirby's Blowout Blast Bronto Burt hovers in place, flies slowly forward, or rushes quickly. In EX stages, purple and blue Bronto Burts appear, as do the insect variants. Like most enemies in the game, scaled-up versions of the creature appear that can be Inhaled for a Blaster Bullet. Kirby Battle Royale Bronto Burt appears as an enemy during the game's prologue, making him the only enemy outside of the 10 game modes. Additionally, a Bronto Burt wearing a referee hat appears in Slam Hockey. He puts Kirbys back in play when they are knocked out of the arena. Kirby Star Allies Bronto Burt returns as an enemy in ''Kirby Star Allies. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Bronto Burt appears in the background of the Dream Land stage in both Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it appears as both a trophy and a sticker. The sticker uses his design from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Bronto Burt appears as an enemy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS’s Smash Run mode. When the player is in the vicinity, he slowly follows him/her. When he's close enough, he hits the player with his wing. This attack does little damage but has high launching power. Related Quotes Etymology Bronto is possibly derived from the Greek brontē, meaning "thunder." This may refer to either their speed in the air (though this is unlikely, considering "Bronto" refers to thunder, not lightning), the sound their wings make (also unlikely), or simply their aerial nature. Burt is likely a given name chosen only for its alliteration with Bronto. Trivia *The Prima strategy guide for Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards is flawed; it states that Bronto Burts are almost insectile. *In Kirby's Avalanche, his AI is used by Nasu Grave in Puyo Puyo. *In Kirby's Dream Land, he is called "Bront Burt." This is likely due to spacing issues on the Game Boy. Artwork Brontoburt.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Brontofif.jpg|''Kid Kirby'' (cancelled) KBB_Bronto_Burt_artwork.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Brontoburt.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' / Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Brontoburt64.PNG|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Bronto Burt art 2.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Bronto Burt KatAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror BrontoburtKAR.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' KCC Bronto Burt 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KSqSq Bronto Burt artwork.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSSU Bronto Burt Artwork transparent.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KEY Bronto Burt.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KRtDL_Bronto_Burt_artwork.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Bronto Burt artwork.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Bronto Burt artwork 2.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KatRC Bronto Burt artwork.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KPR_Bronto_Burt.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' K25_Bronto_Burt_artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website 25th Anniversary Orchestra Bronto Burt.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' orchestra Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 10.jpg|Kirby 25th annniversary artwork Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 19.jpg| Kirby 25th anniversary artwork K25th Twitter (141).jpg|artwork from the official Kirby Twitter Gallery KDL Bronto Burt 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Bronto Burt.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Bronto Burt.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' kbb_1-2.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' EE Bronto Burt.png|''Kirby Super Star'' kirby3-1_1.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' brontoburt SSB.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' 64 Bronto Burt.PNG|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KTnT_Gordo_and_Bronto_Burt.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' NID Shotzo.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KAR_Bronto_Burt.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' KatAM Bronto Burt 3.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KCC Bronto Burt.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Bronto Paint.png|Drawcia paints a Bronto Burt. Bronto Paint 2.png|Drawcia's Bronto Burts appear. KSqSq_Bronto_Burt_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Bronto Burt Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) SSU Bronto Burt.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KEY_Bronto_Burt_2.jpg|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' SPE Bronto Burt.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) BrontoburtKRtDL.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Halcburt.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (Halcandran) KTD Bronto gallery.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Bronto Burt.png|Bronto Burt rushes out of the background and flies across Kirby's path. KTD Bronto Burt bug.jpg|The insect variant of Bronto Burt KDL Bronto Burt Key.jpeg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (keychain) KFD_Bronto_Burt.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' DDDD_Bronto_Burt.png|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' DDDD Bouncing Boss Battle.png|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' (blindfold banner) BrontoSmash.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSB3DS_Bronto_Burt.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSB3DS Bronto Burt Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (Trophy) KatRC_Bronto_Burt.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC_Big_Bronto_Burt.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (blue) KPR_Bronto_Burt.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Bronto_Burt_2.jpg|A cyborg Bronto Burt drops a bomb. KPR_Bronto_Burt_3.jpg|A cyborg Bronto Burt rushes at Kirby. KPR_K3DR_Bronto_Burt.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Kirby 3D Rumble) KBlBl Bronto Burt.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' KBlBl Bronto Burt 2.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' (purple) KBlBl Bronto Burt 3.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' (insect) KBR Bronto Burt.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KBR Bronto Burt 2.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (Slam Hockey) KSA_Bronto_Burt.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models KDL Bronto Burt sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' / Kirby's Pinball Land KA Bronto Burt sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDC Bronto Burt sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2 Bronto Burt sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Bronto Burt sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) Kav Bronto sprite.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' BrontoburtKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Bronto Burt sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (Alternate Palettes) KDL3 Bronto Burt sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3 Bronto Burt sprite 2.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Ado's art) SSB Bronto Burt sprite.png|''Super Smash Bros.'' K64 Bronto Burt sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' K64 Bronto Burt sprite 2.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' (Adeleine's art) KTnT Bronto Burt sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KatAM Bronto Burt sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL Bronto Burt sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Alternate Palettes) KCC Bronto Burt sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Bronto Burt sprite 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Drawcia's creation) SSBB Bronto Burt sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) Bronto burt trophy 2582.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) Bronto Burt Kirby Super Star Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Bronto Burt sprite 2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Alternate Palettes) KEY_Bronto_Burt_sprite.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' (Furniture) KMA Bronto Burt sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) KMA Bronto Burt sprite 2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KMA Bronto Burt sprite 3.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS, Alternate Palette) KRTDL Bronto Burt model.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Smash 4 DS Bronto Burt Trophy 23049 cropped.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (Trophy) KatRC_Bronto_Burt_sprite.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' Bronto Burt Model KatRC.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' Bronto Burt Model KatRC alternate palette.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (Alternate Palette) de:Rammse es:Bronto fr:Buzzy Brut it:Brontottero ja:ブロントバート ru:Бронто Бурт zh:布隆特伯特 Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Bosses in Kirby's Avalanche Category:Bosses Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Allies in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Birds Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Enemies in Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby's Blowout Blast Category:Enemies in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Minion Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Enemies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Male Enemies Category:Male characters Category:Neutral Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Category:Bomb Enemies